User talk:Webkinz Mania
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Izzyfan page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 01:38, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Oh my lord, I haven't speaked with you in a long while. How have you been? Are you still with Total Drama wiki? I haven't even seen that show since the conclusion of Total Drama World Tour, I guess I just sorta grew out of that humor, i'm not sure of the true reason to be completley honest. I hope you are doing well! Let me know how things are going back over at TD-Wiki if you are still there. I also just relized if I still was on that wiki it would of been my 5th year anniversery there in April.--~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 03:34, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I just recently started watching Saturday Night Live in the start of the 2012-13 season. I always heard about it but never really watched it. The first time I saw an entire episode I was in total love with the series. The first full Epsiode I watched was Epsiode 3 of Season 38. I do watch it weekly most of the time, and if I miss an episode I just watch a recording the next day. My favorite episode so far is Episode 20 of Season 38. So far I have enjoyed this season and although sad about Seth Meyers leaving, am excited about his new late night show and Jimmy Fallon hosting the Tonight Show. As for the Sockpuppet I can see how that can be frustrating. I was able to catch one before with a nice website called "Tailmail" where if you trick them to press the link, it gives you their real IP even if they are using a proxy and how and what they are using to get through.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 03:42, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I will be sure and do that! Thanks! Also it is good that you seem to be doing well and so is the TD wiki community. Is Freehugs, Nalyd, a Nizzy still there? Or are they old news now?~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 04:00, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Wow they have grown up. Seems like just yesterday they were lower classmen in High School. Tell Nalyd and Freehugs I said Hi! Also I will be sure to let you know the ones I watched! You can see al the SNL I watched on my user page: User:Izzyfan I post all I have seen there, except I have an error on Season 38 as I saw episode 3 but accidently have that as not watched.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 04:09, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I am currently watching John Hutcherson right now and so far like that one. I am trying to get caught up as I have been so far behind on Season 39 latley. I also did enjoy Eli Manning that one was good I thought.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 04:20, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I agree. I watched the Thanksgiving and Christmas special this year also, so I got a good look at some good classic their also.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 04:24, February 17, 2014 (UTC) re: Portal I like that very much. I was thinking of doing something that made the pictures larger with fewer per row, and the title cards definitely have a nicer look than the colored boxes with plain text. One thing I was thinking of doing was separating the featured players from the repertory players and having them a bit smaller, something like 4-6 per row. Hard to plan that as yet because someone might get moved from featured to repertory with Colin Jost coming on next week, so it's uncertain exactly how many will be in either category. But I definitely think this is the way to go. Very nice. JeremyGU (t · c) 23:07, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. I have made portals for several cartoon wikis, including Cartoon Network and Looney Tunes Show. I would suggest holding off on putting it on the front page until Jost makes his debut and we get a pic for him and Zamata. The site hasn't been updated yet. :I like the featured/repertory player idea. I would also like to say that I doubt anybody is going to be moved up to repertory, because no featured players have done anything substantial yet or broken out completely. Beck/Mooney will be promoted next yr, I bet. --WM 23:42, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hell again WM, how have you been?~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 02:55, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I was going to on Netflix but then they took down all the SNL episodes which ticked me off.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 16:21, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I looked for full episodes on there but did not find any full episodes, just bits and pieces scattered everywhere.--~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 17:33, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay I will check those out sometime. Also you should check out the sketch-by-sketch reviews I put up on my userpage.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 18:52, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure once I see the older ones, the newer ones will go way down~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 19:16, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah i'm in~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 19:42, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Background Good thinking! I added it. JeremyGU (t · c) 06:24, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Whoa, I decided to see if there's an SNL wiki so I can refresh my memory on what the sketches of the episodes were this season so I can rank the episodes, and I see you! Cool. Hey. ~ M M 01:11, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :I've been well. And yeah, I only use this account very frequently to go on the td fanfic wiki. I don't think I've been on the td wiki for a year probably? Back on the topic of SNL- I've mostly been a casual watcher for a while but 39 40 (why did I say 39) is the season I started watching religiously; what do you think of it? ~ M M 04:38, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll look into it. And you think this season is incosinstent? I thought the last 4 of 5 episodes were all top tier episodes (Amy Adams was godawful). How would you rank the 13 eps? ~ M M 23:03, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :::We have very different opinions, lol. Here's my episode ranking and here's them in episode order. The first five were all over the place for me, but I think the season has been pretty strong after Chris Rock if you discount Amy Adams. The only reason Amy Adams isn't red is because of the Serial sketch. Also I decided to watch 39 in its entirety, and the Tina Fey episode was amazing omg ~ M M 00:46, February 5, 2015 (UTC) > I can't believe you didn't like the Jim Carrey episode. What? I have it in green, which is "really like." It was a good episode but I can't force myself to put it higher because I absolutely hate iggy. > The Hader episode is so low, because of Kristen Wiig. I used to be a fan of her, but when you realize she is back every other week with either Fred or some desperate person, she isn't good anymore. I liked her in the Hader ep but she was pretty annoying in the Adams ep, I agree with that, especially in that monologue. I think she should just return as a part of the cast so it doesn't seem like she's always stealing the spotlight :/ Btw, Pete Davidson <3 I'm very excited for the 40th anniversary episode, I just hope it's all live instead of a flashback episode. ~ M M 02:10, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Idk why but I think the musical guests are just as important (maybe a liiiitle less) as the host is and it affects my opinion on the episode. Like, if Nicki wasn't the MG in the Franco episode, maybe the Carrey episode would be just under Diaz. But since Nicki is a q u e e n, and iggy is trash, I couldn't put Nicki under iggy. Just watched Miley's episode and I thought it was pretty good but not as good as Fey. I listed it as green. I miss Nasim so much btw ;___; SNL needs a Persian person on their cast ;__; Also, I want to register for the s-n-l board but I'm still thinking of a user name. ~ M M 00:58, February 6, 2015 (UTC) I can't use MTDM because that's my nic here and I don't want to use it elsewhere because they'd be connected. I just watched the Jimmy Fallon episode (for the 2nd time, I watched the syndicated version when it was on Vintage). I would've been farther in by now but I got sidetracked with Brooklyn 99. So far, I think this season is pretty great - I have 4 episodes in blue, 4 in green, 1 in yellow, and 1 in orange. No terrible episodes like the Chris Rock episode yet. I've seen people say 39 is one of the worst seasons ever and I just don't get that. Excited for tomorrow. (ps does this http://instagram.com/p/zElahrPsLf/?modal=true mean Nasim is gonna be there because she's not on any guest list) ~ M M 05:39, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :SNL40 was amazing as expected. Best parts were the cold open, Jeopardy and the digital short. Eddie Murphy's monologue was underwhelming, to say the least. S39 Rankings. I hope Anna Kendrick hosts again for Pitch Perfect 2 which is out in 3 months. Her or Rebel Wilson. Also I want Fifth Harmony to be the MGs already. I've also been thinkning that they wasted Ariana Grande this season by having her just be a MG rather than host too. ~ M M 21:38, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: SNL Boards Ah, good, thanks. I had emailed Alex and not gotten a reply; I was starting to wonder if there were any admins left. JeremyGU (t · c) 22:23, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I don't remember exactly what she did in the He-Man sketch but I do remember laughing, probably because I stan for her. Anyways- as a fan of his, I have to say that Seth Rogen's episode was absolutely terrible. Andrew Garfield's wasn't so good either, except for Beygency which was amazing. If the next episode continues with the "worst stuff of the season" then at least it ended on a high note with Andy. I loved that episode. ps. Do you have a site of all the SNL episodes that you watch from? Project Free TV only has a few recent seasons and watchseries is missing a bunch of stuff in the middle. ~ M M 04:16, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Well, look at the cameos. They included 2 Chainz, Seth, Bill, Paul Rudd, and Martin Short all playing themselves. Maya Rudolph played Beyonce which no other cast member would be able to do because Sasheer was already playing Solange. I'll give you the Vogelchecks, though, even though I enjoyed it. I don't care about John Milhiser or Noel tho and I was super glad they got fired because I never thought they were funny. Brooks on the other hand, I liked. Did the three of them even get anything in the finale? Like, at least they gave Nasim the Kimye sketch to leave with. Still hate that Nasim left for Mulaney of all things. She's one of my favorite cast members; maybe that's Persian bias but I thought she was really good. Mike O'Brien was also really good but he wasn't fired, just demoted to the writers room. He still does sketches though. Agreed on Kristen and Fred. I was telling my friend the same thing the other day. Kristen used to be my favorite cast member but now she & Fred are just getting annoying. Like, just become cast members again. I'm sure Lorne would rehire them instantly. And ok, thanks. Give me times that you're gonna be online. ~ M M 03:04, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Nobody was on tdwiki-chat ~ M M 03:31, February 19, 2015 (UTC) What are the chances of Andy Samberg hosting again this season? ~ M M 20:34, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I just really miss The Lonely Island's digital shorts. I feel like we're never gonna get something like Jack Sparrow anymore. :( ~ M M 00:12, February 23, 2015 (UTC)